star_wars_legendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Yarua
Yarua was a Wookiee Senator who represented the planet Kashyyyk in the Galactic Senate at the time of the Galactic Republic. Since Wookiees were known for their irascibility, Yarua had a strong sense of justice. When he heard about the profiteering in the Senate, he was outraged and did everything in this grievance to remedy the situation. Near the end of the Clone Wars, Yarua joined the Delegation of 2000 since he feared on what was happening in the Senate. After the proclamation of the Empire and the attack of the Imperial under Darth Vader on Kashyyyk, Yarua was placed under house arrest when he was hiding surviving Jedi and executed. Biography As the majority of the representatives of the Wookiee race, Yarua was born and raised on Kashyyyk. He was known among his countrymen as being noble and honorable. In his younger years, Yarua only wished to work in the family business and prepare for taking its leadership in time due. When events went out of control at the age of 120, Yarua was forced to take the mantle of patriarch when his father died in a terrible accident. Eventually, Yarua took his new role with profound importance, learning to deal with conflicts by using diplomacy rather than brute force. He emerged as a capable diplomat, and the elders of his community came to admire him. Around 119 BBY, Yarua represented his people before the Congress of the Galactic Republic retired when the elders urged Yarua to succeed him. The young patriarch accepted the honor his peers did him and travelled to Coruscant, capital world of the Republic. In 33 BBY, Yarua was one of the senators who supported Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum's trade sanctions against the warlike race: Yinchorri. Later that year, Chancellor Valorum proposed the taxation of trade routes, in order to reduce the monopoly of the Trade Federation. When the Chancellor bitterly recalled a meeting due to a resistance of many senators, Yarua continued to support the Chancellor, as confirmed by his attitude during the crisis associated with terrorist activities Nebula Front. When Senator Sheev Palpatine of Naboo suggested that a part of the collected money would be invested in the growth of planetary systems in the affected areas, Yarua and other Senators of the region, including Tendau Bendon and Horox Ryyder, cheerfully supported the idea. In the period preceding the outbreak of the Clone Wars, conflicts between the hostile Wookiees and Trandoshans reached its critical point. For this reason it was decided to hold cease-fire talks, in order to prevent conflict. Senator Yarua and Trandoshan Speaker-Above-All Hadocrassk met up with the diplomat Jedi Master Oppo Rancisis, trying to find peace between the two cultures. Despite this, there has been no agreement, and talks were held riot resulted in the deaths of 215 representatives of both races, and the negotiations finally stopped when it was learned that the Trandoshans had support from the Trade Federation, and finally declared themselves as Republican opponents. Yarua, including King Grakchawwaa, remained on the Republic's side because of his natural sympathy for the Jedi Order and the Republic itself. Near the end of the Clone Wars, Yarua was among the Senators that joined the Delegation of 2000 when they were concerned about the Chancellor's continued usage of emergency powers. Yarua performed his duties after the proclamation of the Galactic Empire, however, it didn't last long. A few months after the incident, the Imperial forces led by Darth Vader and Moff Tarkin invaded Kashyyyk to capture surviving Jedi that fled from Order 66 which was issued by Chancellor Palpatine. Senator Yarua was among the Wookiees that were placed under house arrest when the Wookiee government was helping to hide Jedi Knights. He was later executed for treason against the Galactic Empire. Appearances *''Darth Plagueis'' *''Jedi Council: Acts of War 4'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''HoloNet News Vol. 531 47'' *''HoloNet News Vol. 531 48'' *''HoloNet News Vol. 531 50'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones comics'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones PhotoComic'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:10:03'' *''Star Wars: Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Star Wars: Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force (comic)'' Sources *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace: The Official Souvenir Magazine'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Insider's Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' Category:Kashyyykians Category:Males Category:Members of the Delegation of 2000 Category:Senators of the Old Galactic Republic Category:Wookiees